


It takes more than fucking someone to keep yourself warm.

by marypapercut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marypapercut/pseuds/marypapercut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' a famous model who loves to party and have a good fuck and Harry's a lead singer in an upcoming band. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes more than fucking someone to keep yourself warm.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the story is a lyric from a song called Keep Yourself Warm by Frightened Rabbit.  
> I don't know why, but Louis speaking French and Harry being in a band is just so hot for me, just sayin.  
> Hope you like it, comment and leave kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't 2014., that's all you've gotta know.

Louis always says, if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade. Then find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.

That's what Louis was thinking now. Well, one of the millions thoughts that were dancing on the dance floor of his drunkenly mind.

He laughed on the top of his voice in satisfaction while he danced in the mob of unknown people. His sweaty tanned skin made his hair stick against his forehead, making his perfect hairdo messy, different than it was 4 hours ago. He closed his eyes and smirked as he could feel someone's hands sneak around his waist and a cock rubbing against his bum.

Everybody knew that Louis Tomlinson was gay. It wasn't news. It was something like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt; they were old news but still talked about. Louis came out even before he became famous, when he was just a flamboyant teenage boy, following every fashion trend, living in Paris with his parents and his five sisters, before he became one of the most famous and most wanted models of these days. So it wasn't weird that men hit on him. Sometimes even girls gave it a try. It was cute how they shoved their tits into his face. But it was desperate what a girl would do just to get a picture of a famous person in their bed in the morning, posted on Instagram.

Louis came to New York 11 years ago, when he was just 19 years old. He had a dream, and which better place to carry it into effect than New York? The first catwalk Louis did for a fashion house was for _Burberry._  He did the _2015 Fall line_ and he remembers wearing a white coffee colored trench coat with a fully buttoned up beige shirt. His legs were shrouded in black leather pants while they were firmly held around his hips with a shiny black belt, and on his feet there were black leather shoes.[  
](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fashion_house)

After that Louis' fame only grew as did his craving for the adrenaline that the famous life brought along.

And really, didn't Louis satisfy that dumb stereotype of every male model being gay?

Louis bit his lip and moaned in pleasure as he could feel the strangers lips connect with his neck, leaving multiple hungry, wet kisses, making Louis' cock twitch slightly. The man was working slow and it was driving Louis insane.

To Louis this was a usual almost-every-night procedure. As he was known for being gay, so he was known for being one of those famous people who just loved to party really hard and didn't care about the tomorrow's headlines in the newspaper.

Hooking up with strangers in nightclubs, and having one night stands was severely frequent to Louis. What wasn't there to love about one night stands? They're quick, satisfying and do not include any emotions, it's all about the sex. _Juste le sexe et le sexe ne_ (Huh, Louis should definitely tattoo that). Louis was 30, and let's be honest, that pretty face of his won't last long. So living his life on full speed is what he was doing. So _va te faire foutre_  if it bothers you.

He actually had a tattoo in the inner part of his arm -  _mieux de le faire maintenant, que demandez-vous plus tard ce qui était arrivé,_ which meant 'better to do it now, than ask yourself later what could have happened'. So sue him if he actually wanted to use the years he had left.

Louis rubbed his bum more against the strangers cock as he could hear him moan in pleasure. And the man's erection was also very well sensed. He bit his lips as the smirk spread on his face.

Louis found it more easier to hook up with non famous guys 'cause, let's be honest, nobody gives a shit about them. If he hooked up with, let's say, Orlando Bloom (man, that would be a good fuck), the media would go crazy. So hooking up with some high school or college boy, whoever the fuck (as long as he was a good fuck, that's all that matters), was much more easier.

Louis didn't do boyfriends. That was all left and forgotten in Paris.

Louis opened his eyes to see his friend waving with his hand, motioning Louis to come. Louis groaned; he could see this guy blowing him in the bathroom. Oh well.

He turned around to the man, and for the first time tonight, he was looking at him. _Joli visage._

"I'm sorry babe, but I have to go. It was nice dancing with you though" he winked to the unnamed man and walked away to his friend, pushing through the mob of sweaty and drunk people.

Although, he could feel the man gawking at his back. Or his bum, he had too many shots to decide.

Louis knew that there will be more opportunities. There will be more guys with big cocks rubbing against his bum, he's sure. There always are.

"Thanks for the interruption mate" Louis said as he snapped the drink out of his mates hand and took a sip. Mhm, mojito.

"If you were really into him you would of just blew me off, I know you" Zayn said with a wink, taking back the mojito out of Louis' hand and taking a sip as well.

"He had a big cock" Louis shrugged making Zayn laugh "at least that's how it felt through the pants"

Zayn Malik was the same as Louis; a party animal and a very well known model. He did catwalks for _Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Armani, Versace, Chanel, Calvin Klein_, and many more well known fashion houses. Louis met Zayn four years after he moved from Paris. The first time he saw Zayn was on a winter catwalk for _Gucci_ (of course it was Gucci) in Italy. Zayn was wearing a jean suit with a deep V-neck, a red wine shirt under it and a black trench coat, with fur on the collar, over it. His thin legs where wrapped in jeans and the look was finished with brown, but with a black tip, leather shoes.  Zayn just looked absolutely beautiful and Louis felt like drooling (he did actually find a small amount of spit in the corner of his mouth after the show ended). He met Zayn at the after party and they just clicked. They just immediately bonded and became friends. Louis was drawn by Zayn's beauty and Zayn was drawn by Louis' sassiness. They actually went on a date and fucked that night. Man, was he a good fuck. But the relationship wasn't a big success. A few weeks later they agreed on just staying friends.  But they still did fuck sometimes. Hey, Zayn was a good fuck and a beautiful creature to look at while you come and he also knew some moves which made Louis crazy, so can you really blame him?

Zayn had the same reputation as Louis; trouble queen (the queen was because they were gay. Funny, isn't it?)

Whenever Louis invited another celebrity to a club with him, they always refused, saying they don't have time or they're busy. Louis was't stupid, he speaks French after all; he knew that he was the reason why they didn't want to come. Louis wasn't a very 'desirable' celebrity, let alone company. Something like Zayn. So to sum it up, both him and Zayn were the outcasts in the famous world.

_Pitié._

The first word that comes to your mind when you hear Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson is "party". Or for most people "fags who try too hard". But the thing is, they don't even try. They are just them. They just do what they want, not caring what other people will think (well, they don't but their managers do, so... yeah).

"Anyways" Zayn said against the glass while he drank the last bit of his drink "Just wanted to let you know that Liam and his mates are coming here. So watch out who you hook up with" he winked and smirked to his mate but Louis could see the drop of seriousness in those brown eyes.

"Don't worry, if a see a guy with a buzz cut, puppy brown eyes and a muscled body, I'll back off" Louis said with a smile "When am I gonna meet him anyways? You've been fucking -

"Dating"

"- that bloke for 5 months now and you still haven't met him with your best mate. I honestly I feel insulted Zayn" Louis put a hand over his chest, faking grief.

"For a reason mate" Zayn said with a smirk.

"Oh piss off" Louis waved him off.

His name's Liam Payne, he's 25, two years younger than Zayn and is in a band called _The Black Iris_ , which plays punk rock (with a little bit of screaming and growling, as Zayn described it. They aren't the typical punk rock band, is also what Zayn said.), with his three best mates. That's all that Louis knows about that guy. Zayn once showed him a picture and Louis tapped him on his back because _man_ , that guy is hot. Louis' gotta give Zayn some props.[  
](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melodic_metalcore)

The only thing making Louis cringe about _The Black Iris_ is the genre of music they play. Punk rock isn't really his cup of tea. He isn't really into songs with people screaming and growling. He's more into indie rock and folk. Something like _Kodaline, Frightened Rabbit, Bon Iver, Nico Stai, Ed Sheeran_ and something like that. Many of them aren't well known but are far more better than some of today's artist. And oh, how could he have forgotten _The 1975_ (he will never admit that he fangirled  when he was just 18, still not famous and found out that he managed to get the last two tickets for their concert in Paris. Even though his mate Stan saw him and can testify, _you_ will never testify Louis admitting that. And oh, two words: Matthew Healy. He would totally bang him. Louis doesn't know why, but he has a thing for lanky guys. It's pity he's not gay. _Pour l'instant_ )

 _The Black Iris_ isn't very known. They're just at the beginning of their career, is what Zayn told him. They only play in pubs and in clubs during the quiet days. But they did release their first CD and Zayn "begged" (Zayn never begs, he's too cool for that, is what he says. That constant moaning "Louis, please listen to the CD, that's how Liam sounds while I suck him off" was just a best friend asking his best friend for a favor) him to give it a listen. Zayn actually invited him to one of their gig as well, but Louis declined. As he already said, it's just not his cup of tea. He already has that strenuous cat that whines during the night, and sometimes also screams (Louis learned a few days later that she found a _friend_ ), so it comes to the same. Zayn also told him that Liam plays the bass guitar and his band members - Niall, who plays the guitar and the keyboard if needed, Harry who was the clean vocal and the screaming vocal and Josh who played the drums. The Strenuous Cats is the nickname Louis gave to the band.

Louis' gonna be honest, he did wonder how Liam's mates looked like. They were probably one of those cliche punk rock bands where all of them are hot. He honestly wouldn't be surprised. Life is very cliche these days.

Maybe he'll stumble into one of 'em tonight, who knows.

Maybe he'll meet The Strenuous Cats. Huh, maybe they could have named their band like that.

 _The Strenuous Cats_. Cheers. 

 

***

It wasn't that Harry hated one night stands, it was just that he wasn't a big fan of them. What's there to love about them? Yes, they satisfy you (very, very well), but there are no emotions included. It's just sex, just satisfaction, there's no room for feelings. And let's not even talk about the sexual diseases. 

Unfortunately, Harry learned that it's cheaters that mostly have one nights stands. It was one day in June that he returned home with a red cheek and a bleeding nose, caused by a mad wife who found Harry and Noah (who even knows if that was his real name, he said that he was single, wouldn't be surprised if he lied about his name as well) in bed at 6:30 am when she came back from work in a nurse outfit. 

Harry felt awful after that day. So he promised himself - no more one night stands; first comes a relationship then sex.

You would be surprised how many guys blew him off after he said no to them about their proposal about taking him home with them.

But he is just 20 years old. He's still young, it's just his second year of college (law if you wonder), he's still got plenty of time for love.

But he hadn't had sex for 4 months and he's been having blue balls and he wants to kick himself in the face with an iron. Sure, he wanks and things like that but _it's just not the same_. Your fingers or a dildo can't replace a real cock who would kick against your prostate, a cushion can't replace the soft skin of a man against which his nails would slide while leaving vertical red scratches, while thinking  _mine_ and nothing can replace soft lips which would kiss your own lips or leave wet kisses against your hole.

Yes, these  _artificial_ things can be a replacement for a while but 4 _months_. No, just _no_.

He needs a real pulsing wet cock, with pre come on it's tip. Fuck Noah, fuck his wife and fuck one night stands.

Tonight's gonna be an exception. Just tonight. And after that everything's gonna go back to normal. His fingers, his dildo and his cushion will come back. One night couldn't be so wrong, right?

Just... just tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue, please comment x


End file.
